Mi amor por ti, es mas grande que la muerte
by christydechiba
Summary: Una historia de "Araleee" donde el amor lo podra vencer todo, incluso a la misma muerte. No tengo su permiso para publicarla, por lo mismo solo la dejare este fin de semana. Saludos Carolina.


Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia a **"Araleee"** Su nombre es** Carolina** y es de **Chile**. Esta historia la subio al foro Sailor Moon el dia **08/12/2009.**

En mi perfil puse el enlace donde estan mas historias de ella terminadas, al igual que de otras autoras.

No le he cambiado nada, respetando su trabajo. Asi que si quieren leer como ella lo publico y viendo sus mensajes que nos dejaban pueden leerla en ese sitio.

**No me dio permiso para subirla**, debido a que hace mucho tiempo no sabemos de ella, por lo mismo solo la dejare este fin de semana.

Carolina, espero que estes bien y algun dia te pongas en contacto con nosotras en el foro.

* * *

><p>PRIMER CAPITULO: "RECUERDOS"<p>

Era una noche oscura, en las frías calles del Tokio se dirigía un hombre a las puertas de un bar., él era un hombre alto con cabellos negros como la noche y unos ojos azules que derretirían a cualquiera.  
>Entro al bar y de inmediato se sentó en la barra, entro con tal soltura que era de esperarse que conociera el bar como la palma de su mano.<br>Al sentarse en barman del lugar se dirigió a él  
>- buenas noches, ¿lo de siempre?<br>- Si por favor- contesto el hombre.

Rápidamente el barman sirvió un whisky al hombre, y sin decir palabra se retiro del lugar dejando solo.  
>Tal parecía, saber muy bien que aquel hombre no se dirigía a aquel lugar, para buscar platica.<br>Una vez solo el hombre, tomo su trago y se dirigió a una mesa que se encontraba al fondo del bar. Donde casi no llegaba la luz, se sentó en aquellos sillones que de verdad se veían muy re confortables, tomo su copa y tomo un sorbo, dejo el vaso en la mesa, se hecho atrás en el sillón, y pensó….." porque mi amor, porque", y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

En seguida tomo de un solo sorbo su trago, levantando la mano al barman, en señal de que quería otro.  
>El barman al verlo solo movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, aun así solo sirvió un nuevo trago y se acerco a la mesa, para llevárselo.<br>- creo que esta va a ser nuevamente una larga noche para usted- dijo el joven, entregándole el trago.  
>- Pues sí, hoy no tengo que llegar a mi casa a fingir que todo está bien, así que mantente atento por si necesito algo mas- contestó el pelinegro.<br>- No creo que haciendo esto solucione el problema que tiene, no se cual sea pero yo aquí llevo 4 años trabajando y lo veo muy seguido por aquí, no es que me quiera entrometer, pero debería hacer algo para solucionar lo que le pasa, ¿no lo cree?  
>- Pues no- replico el pelinegro con cara de enojo- lamentablemente el problema que tengo como tú lo llamas no tiene solución, por más que quisiera jamás lo tendrá- concluyo.<br>- Pues si así es, no puedo meterme más- contesto el barman- estaré atento a lo que necesite.

Y sin más se alejo de la mesa dejando al pelinegro nuevamente solo.  
>Este volvió a recargarse en el sillón mirando al techo del lugar como queriendo encontrar algo muy importante…. Entonces se cuestiono "como fui tan tonto como no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, tal vez todo habría sido tan diferente, si es verdad tengo el regalo más maravilloso que me podrías haber dejado, pero el costo que pague por el…no, no , no, no puedo pensar así, ahora solo me quedan recuerdos, recuerdos maravillosos"<p>

Y así sin siquiera proponérselo vino a su mente un recuerdo…..

Una hermosa niña de 17 años , con cabellos de oro, ojos celeste como el cielo en un día de primavera y una hermosa y contagiosa sonrisa, salía corriendo de su casa, atrasada para ir a la escuela , corría velozmente por las calles para poder alcanzar a llegar cuando en una esquina choco con alguien el impacto fue tal que cayo sentada al suelo soltando el valso que llevaba.  
>- los siento no lo ví, discúlpeme- se excusaba la niña.<br>- No creo que con eso sea suficiente cabeza de chorlito, voy a estar todo el día adolorido, me pegaste muy fuerte en el pecho con tu cabeza de chorlito.- dijo el joven.  
>- Uh, que grosero, ya te dije que no fue mi intención chocar, menos con un antipático como tu- dijo la niña, tomando su bolso y levantándose para encararlo.<br>Al levantar la vista lo vio era muy guapo, mas que guapo, tenía los ojos azules como el cielo, y su cabello negro muy bien acomodado, "que guapo pensó la niña", pero saliendo de su impresión recordó lo pesado que se había comportado con ella y sin importarle lo bien parecido que podía ser, siguió respondiéndole.  
>- además yo no soy una cabeza de chorlito, me llamo serena, antipático, y ya no pierdo mas mi tiempo hablando contigo, se me hace tarde para la escuela.<br>Así la niña sale caminando con la barbilla muy en alto, de manera altanera, sin dirigirle más la mirada.  
>- está bien entonces que te vaya bien cabeza de chorlito, no vemos- replico el joven.<br>A lo que no recibió respuesta solo una sacada de lengua muy graciosa que le hizo serena.  
>Y así ella se fue corriendo mientras el chico la miraba y pensaba... "es un poco atarantada pero muy tierna y bonita".<br>Y sin darle mayor importancia que esa siguió su camino.

Fin del recuerdo.

"fui un *******, de no haber comenzado así nuestra relación, no habría desperdiciado tiempo valioso al lado de ella, como pudo ser que la tratara así no tenía derecho", pensó el hombre.

Fui un tonto, de no haber comenzado así nuestra relación, no habría desperdiciado tiempo valioso al lado de ella, como pudo ser que la tratara así no tenía derecho", pensó el hombre.

Tomo su trago nuevamente, sentía ganas de gritar y de llorar pero para que ya ni eso tenía caso, que podía hacer ella hace mucho tiempo había tomado una decisión que no solo cambiaria la vida de ella sino también la vida de el " como diría Mina, ni llorar es bueno", pensó, esbozando una sonrisa casi obligada, volvió a sumir su mirada en el techo, " los recuerdos son lo único que me acercan a ti mi princesa, y si es posible quiero morir recordándote, no quiero olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que viví contigo, no quiero", acerco sus manos a su rostro donde sin poder contenerlas las lagrimas se agolpaban sin descanso.  
>Y así se vino otro recuerdo a su mente.<p>

- Andrew, estoy muy nervioso no sé cómo se lo voy a decir, y que pasa si ni siquiera le agrado.  
>- Tranquilo Darién- decía Andrew- si admito que cuando ustedes se conocieron no se podían ni ver, pero su relación cada día se fue arreglando mas y mas y ahora a simple vista se nota que serena te quiere, no tienes de que preocuparse- le decía el pelirrubio, tomándolo por el hombro en señal de apoyo.<br>- Si y eso en parte te lo debo a ti amigo, si tú no te hubieras puesto de novio con lita una de las mejores amigas de serena, nunca hubiéramos llegado a conocernos mejor, debo aceptar que desde que conocí a serena mi vida ha tomado otro rumbo, ella me alegra la vida, no sé cómo explicarlo.  
>- Lo sé amigo- contesto Andrew- nos conocemos desde pequeños y de ser sincero el brillo que tienen tus ojos no lo veía desde aquel día fatal.<br>- Si lo debo aceptar amigo, después de que murieron mis padres trate de salir adelante como pude, pero no me sentía nunca feliz y pleno como me siento con ella, es extraño, pero no lo puedo evitar- dijo Darién.  
>- OK entonces solo hay que esperar y ver qué sucede, ¿no lo crees?- pregunto el rubio.<br>- Si solo eso me queda- dijo el pelinegro.

En eso estaban conversando del mismo tema todo el rato, a Andrew ya se le veía una cara de aburrimiento, no es que le desagradara hablar con su amigo del alma, es solo que, no tenía otro tema que ese, solo le quedaba rogar a Dios que esto se resolviera lo antes posible y de manera favorable para su amigo, para así poder descansar sus oídos de aquel tema, que ciertamente para su amigo era angustiante, sin más se resigno y ponía atención de todo lo que él decía.

En eso se abrió la puerta del CROW, una voz muy familiar para los chicos grito alegremente.  
>- ya estamos aquí, jajajajajajaj, Andrew me muero por una malteada.<br>- Serena, no grites, Andrew se puede molestar.  
>- Hay lita como crees él es mi amigo y me adora tal como soy, además como se va a molestar si su noviecita del alma lo viene a visitar.<br>Esto la rubia lo dijo con una picara sonrisa y picándole las costillas con el codo a su amiga.  
>- hay serena que cosas dices- replico lita con las mejillas más que sonrojadas.<p>

En eso los dos chicos se acercaron a las niñas que recién llegaban, serena al percatarse que Darién venia con su amigo Andrew no puedo evitar sentir que su corazón se aceleraba, e inconscientemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron.  
>- hola amor, te extrañe- dijo Andrew, abrazando a lita y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.<br>- Hay chicos por favor, no derramen miel delante de los que no podemos comerla por favor- decía serena aun más colorada.  
>Al escuchar aquel comentario Andrew se disculpó mirando a Darién, haciendo una señal como para que se diera cuenta que ese era el momento que el necesitaba. Darién al mirarlo entendió muy bien la señal.<br>- serena, yo pienso lo mismo que tu, no deberíamos estar aquí observando cómo estos dos solo derraman miel, te invito al parque a tomar un helado, pregunto el pelinegro desciendo con todo su alma que la rubia aceptara.  
>- Ehhh, no lo sé- dijo la rubia rascando su cabeza- aunque pensándolo bien tienes razón. Levantando el brazo apuntando al cielo, acepto el helado, pero eso si lo quiero doble, jajajajajajja.<br>- Muy bien como tú quieras serena, hoy en lo que tú digas yo te complaceré, dijo Darién.  
>Ante tal comentario la rubia, no contesto nada solo se sonrojo, he hizo un ademán para así salir con Darién de la cafetería.<p>

Ante aquella escena Lita no entendía nada, solo miro con cara de pregunta a Andrew, quien solo con ver su cara supo que ella le estaba exigiendo que le contara todo.  
>- lita sé lo que estas pensando y te lo contare, pero primero júrame que no le vas a decir a nadie, yo te lo confió a ti porque eres mi novia pero si Darién se entera que le conté a alguien me va a matar, y quedaras viuda antes de siquiera casarte...<br>- jajajjaja, claro que no le diré a nadie amor, pero no exageres ni que Darién fuera un asesino en serie, que loco- dijo divertida la castaña.  
>- Si eso tú lo dices porque nunca lo has visto enojado, que si no me darías la razón.<br>- Bueno ya basta de evasivas, ahora cuéntame que pasa, reclamo Lita.  
>Sin más remedio Andrew le contó a lita, lo que Darién pensaba hacer.<br>- no lo puedo creer, te juro que me parece demasiado bueno, estoy feliz, exclamo la castaña.  
>- Lita pero por que lo dices, pregunto el rubio<br>- espera y veras amor, no lo puedo confirmar porque Serena no me ha dicho nada pero estoy segura que ella corresponde a lo que Darién siente por ella.

Y así ellos siguieron conversando entre arrumacos y besos.

Mientras en el parque….

Darién y Serena estaban sentados en una banca del parque, serena cual niña pequeña comía su helado con una sonrisa hermosa.  
>Darién al mirarla tenía una cara de inmensa ternura, pero aun así estaba muy nervioso no sabía cómo abordar aquella situación lo tenía muy pero muy nervioso, así que solo atinaba a eso a mirarla sin poder reproducir con su boca ni un solo sonido.<br>Serena al sentir que Darién la miraba insistentemente se volvió a mirarlo algo extrañada y con una cálida sonrisa que por cierto podría derretir a cualquiera.  
>- dime Darién te sucede algo malo - pregunto la rubia.<br>- No para nada,-contesto el- pero ¿porque me preguntas eso?  
>- Lo que pasa es que estas muy callado tú no eres así, o no recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos me reclamaste hasta más no poder, tu de callado sí que no tienes nada, jajajajajjajaja- rió la rubia.<br>- Si tienes razón, lo que pasa es que necesito decirle algo y no sé cómo empezar- concluyo este.  
>- Hui, me pones nerviosa no me imagino de que puedes querer hablar conmigo y menos con esa cara tan seria.<br>- De verdad ¿no puedes imaginarlo?, preguntó el joven con una ceja arqueada.  
>- No la verdad es que no puedo imaginarlo, jajajajajj, - contesto la rubia, rascándose la cabeza o tal vez….., - lo miro muy seria, poniendo muy nervioso a Darién quien pensó que si había adivinado lo que quería decir, se produjo un corto silencio-…., o tal vez… soy tan despistada que si me dijiste de que quieres hablar y no me acuerdo jajajajajajajja,- dijo la rubia algo apenada.<p>

El comentario del la rubia causo mucha gracia en Darién quien de verdad pensó que ella había descubierto algo de sus intenciones.

- hay Serena tu no cambias- dijo el pelinegro soltando una sonrisa.  
>- No yo soy así, - dijo ella- , pero ya, sabes soy muy curiosa y me muero por saber qué me quieres decir, que será ¿?.<br>- Esta bien Serena, ya no quiero seguir con más preámbulos, ven acompáñame- diciendo esto la tomo de la mano y la guió al lado de un enorme árbol que ofrecía una sombra inigualable, frente de este había un pequeño lago artificial hecho para hermosear aun más el parque, era simplemente una vista muy hermosa y dicho de paso muy romántica.  
>- Bien Serena antes de comentar solo te quiero pedir un favor.<br>- Si claro dime  
>- No me interrumpas pues si lo haces no sé si podré seguir hablando, harías eso por mí.<br>- Si claro que si- contesto  
>La rubia muy sonrojada ya que noto algo muy diferente en el tono de voz de Darién, sintió un calor muy especial al escucharlo, su corazón parecía querer salir por la garganta, aunque hubiera querido interrumpir algo, ya no iba a ser posible ya que solo esas palabras de Darién, la hacían quedar muda.<p>

- Muy bien de ser así – con la mano la guió a sentarse en el pasto a la sombra del árbol y él se sentó frente a ella.  
>- Serena, sé muy bien que cuando nos conocimos no fui muy amable contigo, y de verdad no sabes cómo me arrepiento, sabes ahora que nos conocemos mejor y te conozco mas si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás te juro que no volvería a comportarme así, fui muy grosero.<p>

Serena solo lo miraba con asombro, jamás se hubiera imaginado escuchar a Darién hablarle así, bueno no en la realidad, pues a decir verdad, si había soñada una que otra cosa con tonos románticos con el pero, jamás se imagino algo así.  
>Era verdad lo que Darién decía su relación había cambiado mucho, al principio solo se decían pesadeces pero después, debido a la relación que mantenían Andrew y Lita, sus amigos, se habían acercado mucho a veces salían juntos habían incluso asistido a un día de campo, donde dicho sea de paso la pasaron muy bien. Desde que se conocieron ya habían pasado dos meses donde muy frecuentemente se veían.<br>- bien continuo Darién tal vez lo que te tengo que decir te parezca ilógico pero de verdad ya no aguanto un día más sin poder decirlo, Serena- mirándola fijamente a los ojos- en todo este tiempo que ha pasado me he podido dar cuenta de lo especial que eres, sin mencionar de lo hermosa que sin duda eres, tu iluminas mi vida con solo una mirada o una sonrisa, no sé como describir lo que siento cuanto te veo, ya no me siento solo como antes, ahora solo con que tú me brindes una sonrisa me basta para llenar de alegría mi vida solitaria.  
>En ese momento se produjo un silencio, solo se miraban a los ojos, Darién la miraba con inmensa ternura mientras que ella no daba crédito a todo lo que escuchaba, y ahora sí que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta.<br>- bien Serena, lo que yo te quiero decir- concluyo Darién- es que te quiero, te quiero como nunca pensé querer a alguien tu eres lo primero y lo último que pienso, eso es todo te quiero demasiado y siento que cada día que pasa me enamoró mas de ti.  
>Serena estaba impactada no lograba articular palabra, como pedía ser que todo lo que ella había soñado alguna vez, se hiciera realidad era el más hermoso de sus sueños haciéndose realidad ahí frente ella.<br>Mientras Darién al no recibir respuesta se empezó a poner aun más nervioso de lo que estaba, comenzando a imaginase lo peor, que para él era ciertamente una respuesta negativa de su princesa solo atino a decir…  
>- serena disculpa seguramente te estoy inco….<br>No alcanzo a terminar la frase por qué sintió como serena se arrojaba a sus brazos, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, en ese abrazo parecieron perderse, era algo indescriptible para los dos, solo estaban en silencio hasta que la rubia lo interrumpió.  
>- Darién te quiero.<br>Dijo esta sin mirarlo solo estaba con su cabeza hundida en el pecho de él, al escuchar esas palabras Darién no cabía en su alegría, se sentía dichoso.  
>Se puso de pie ayudando a que ella también se parara, la separo un poco de ella mirándola fijamente y saco de su chaqueta una hermosa rosa roja.<br>- serena, le dijo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar que tu también me quieres y como es así no veo por qué no pedirte algo.

Guardo silencio entregando a la rubia la rosa quien se sonrojo frente a aquel regalo.  
>- Quiero pedirte… si quieres ser mi novia.<br>Serena al escuchar estas palabras solo lo volvió a abrazar lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo  
>- claro que si MI Darién, claro que acepto ser tu novia.<br>Al escuchar esto Darién no cabía en su felicidad, delicadamente tomo el mentón de la joven acercándose a ella hasta centímetros de su boca  
>- te quiero serena, le dijo sellando aquellas palabras con un tierno beso.<p>

Fin del recuerdo.  
>- te amo mi princesa jamás lo dudes, dijo el pelinegro, como me gustaba escuchar cómo me decías "MI DARIEN", de tus labios mi nombre jamás fue ni será dicho con tanto y amor y dulzura como tú lo hacías.<br>Te amo mi princesa jamás lo dudes, dijo el pelinegro, como me gustaba escuchar cómo me decías "MI DARIEN", de tus labios mi nombre jamás fue ni será dicho con tanto amor y dulzura como tú lo hacías.

Al decir esto Darién no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y rodaron por sus mejillas sin que el siquiera se diera el trabajo de detenerlas.

A decir verdad la relación que ellos mantuvieron desde aquel día en que Darién le confesó sus sentimientos era algo indescriptible, el amor más puro y verdadero que jamás nadie pudo siquiera imaginarse, se complementaban muy bien, ella para él era la chispa de alegría e ingenuidad que él no tenía, y él para ella, pues el toque de madurez y responsabilidad que pocas veces ella podía demostrar.

Todos admiraban aquella relación tan hermosa, todos creían que jamás se separarían, era seguro que formarían una familia preciosa, porque no había que ser muy perspicaz para notar que su amor no acabaría nunca, de verdad que era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Darién no lograba dejar de recordar todos aquellos momentos que paso con su princesa, todo era perfecto, mágico, maravilloso, una hermosa sonrisa se poso en sus labios era como si tan solo con recordar el mágicamente se transportaba para vivir nuevamente aquellos mágicos momentos con su hermosa Serena.

De pronto, el sonido de un celular lo saco de sus recuerdos.  
>Se sentó bien en el sillón, sacando de su bolsillo aquel aparato, vio quien lo llamaba y con un hondo suspiro no le quedo más remedio que contestar, a cualquiera podía dejar de contestarle, menos a esa persona, por que de ser así, lo más probable sería que no lo dejaría en paz por aquel acto, así que casi con resignación contesto la llamada.<p>

- hola,-escuchó una voz muy alegre al otro lado del teléfono- no me digas nada que ya sé donde estas- dijo aquella voz.  
>- Pero como lo sabes- pregunto Darién.<br>- Hay por favor no se necesita ser adivino para imaginarse que si ibas a estar solo en la casa de seguro te irías para allá, no me gusta que hagas eso, pero al fin y al cabo es tu vida, tu mejor que nadie debes saber cómo llevarla, no lo crees así?- cuestionó la voz.  
>- Claro, creo que por fin me comprendes- dijo Darién.<br>- Mmmmmmmmmmm, tal vez, puede ser.- dijo la voz- pero bueno no te llamo por eso , sino por que llego un viejo amigo tuyo y vino a buscarte a sí que le di la dirección del bar para que vaya a buscarte, ¿no te molesta cierto?- pregunto la voz.  
>- Claro que no Mina, pero que viejo amigo, no sé de quién hablas.<br>- Hay Darién que curioso, no te digo, mejor cuando llegue que te de la sorpresa, no seas impaciente, peor cierto Serena salió con Seiya, al parque a pasear, sé que eso te molesta, pero no te quiero engañar, además ella es toda una mujer y puede ser dueña de sus propias acciones, no lo crees.

El pelinegro dio un hondo suspiro, no le gustaba para nada que ella hiciera eso pero que más le quedaba, no podía hacer nada, como mina decía ella no era ya una niña, sino una mujer hecha y derecha, que podía tomar sus propias decisiones.  
>- bien mina, contra ti yo no puedo hacer nada, espero que el viejo amigo que tú dices que viene para acá, sea una alegría no un dolor de cabeza.<br>- Como crees Darién- dijo Mina con una sonrisa Nerviosa, y sin darle tiempo a seguir con el interrogatorio le dijo: - bueno no te entretengo mas adiós- y colgó sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta de Darién.

"Hay esta Mina jamás cambiara, es muy divertida", pensó Darién esbozando una sonrisa, y llamando otra vez al barman para que le llevara otro trago, sin esperar que este se lo llevara, volvió a tomar su posición inicial apoyado en el sillón y sin darse cuenta ahí estaba otra vez fijando la mirada en el techo. Y así sin darse cuenta volvió a sumirse en sus recuerdos.

- sabes no puedo creer que Serena mañana vaya a cumplir 18 años, estoy feliz por ella y sabes te voy a contar un secreto solo porque te tengo mucha estima, pero no se lo digas a nadie, Haruka me lo prometes- dijo Darién-  
>- claro- dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa nerviosa- creo que ahora todos quieren contarme secretos que no puedo revelar.<br>- Porque lo dices- pregunto el pelinegro.  
>- No, no, no, por nada no me hagas caso, pero dime que me quieres decir Darién.<br>- Mañana después de la fiesta de cumpleaños que Mina y Lita están organizando para Serena, le voy a proponer matrimonio.  
>- En serio Darién, no sabes lo feliz que me pone esa noticia, y si yo me pongo así, imagínate cómo se va a poner ella, pagaría por poder ver aquel momento.<br>- Puede ser pero no podrás, lo voy a hacer en privado.  
>- Si claro que sí y lo entiendo, sabes si de secretos estamos hablando, yo creo que también le propondré matrimonio a Michiru, pero todavía no sé cuando, creo que somos muy jóvenes.<br>- Por favor Haruca eso no tiene importancia, además ustedes tienen mi edad y no tiene nada de malo, imagínate serena va a cumplir 18 años y yo con 20 me muero por ser el esposo de ella y así poder despertar a su lado todos los días de mi vida, estoy realmente muy feliz.

El comentario del pelinegro provoco que Haruka sin evitarlo pusiera una cara de tristeza sin poder evitarlo, algo que para Darién paso desapercibido, estaba tan emocionado que no prestaba atención a nada. Haruka se trato de recomponer de la tristeza que le daba las palabras de su amigo y volvió a incorporarse a la conversación.

- pero Darién, no crees que es muy pronto tu recién estas empezando tus estudios en la universidad y Serena pronto tendrá que ver que quiere seguir estudiando, no crees que es pronto para casarse.  
>- Como crees Haruka, además todo eso lo podemos seguir haciendo estemos o no casados, y mejor juntos que separados ¿no lo crees así?<br>- Si creo que tienes razón Darién, contesto Haruka.

Fin del recuerdo.

Darién aun mirando al techo, se cuestionaba "como fui tan tonto de no percatarme del rostro que Haruka tenía, pero por qué no me dijo nada ahí debió decirme la verdad y no callarlo todo, no lo puedo entender, nunca lo voy a perdonar por lo que hizo, y se decía mi amigo"

Darién aun mirando al techo, se cuestionaba "como fui tan tonto de no percatarme del rostro que Haruka tenía, pero por qué no me dijo nada ahí debió decirme la verdad y no callarlo todo, no lo puedo entender, nunca lo voy a perdonar por lo que hizo, y se decía mi amigo".  
>Se cuestionaba Darién tomando otro trago, y así siguió recordando.<p>

Recuerdo:

- ¿Darién a donde vamos? , preguntaba la rubia un poco desanimada.  
>- Princesa no preguntes tanto y camina.<br>- Si pero no tan rápido me siento un poco cansada.  
>- Pero porque tú no eres así, ¿te sucede algo amor?<br>- No claro que no es solo que ayer no dormí bien.  
>- Pues entonces caminamos más lento no te preocupes, pero espero que el cansancio se te pase rápido, además quiero ir a ver a Andrew ¿me acompañas?- haciendo un puchero como niño chiquito.<br>- Claro que si amor vamos.

Así se fueron hacia el CROW, cuando llegaron todo estaba oscuro, la rubia pensó que estaba serrado y tiraba a Darién para que se fueran. En eso se abren las puertas y serena escucho como gritaban "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SERENA"

Serena no lo podía creer, ahí estaban sus amigos esperándola para festejar su cumpleaños, al entrar todos la fueron saludando, obviamente la primera en adelantarse fue mina, que sin tomar en cuenta a los demás se puso frente a Serena para darle un fuerte abrazo y entregarle su regalo, detrás de ella se encontraba Yaten, su recién estrenado novio, se habían conocido en unas clases de canto que estaban tomando, los dos compartían el mismo sueño, ser unos exitosos cantantes.  
>Luego de ellos se acercaron a saludarla Lita y Andrew, Lita estaba feliz y la abrazaba muy fuerte.<br>Y por último se acerco a ella Haruka con michiru a saludarla,

- oye cabeza de Bombón porque esa cara- pregunto Haruka  
>- es que pensé que se habían olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños, dijo la rubia.<br>- Como crees que se nos olvidaría un DIA tan importante para ti, nuestra mejor amiga- cuestiono Mina.  
>- Además no todos los días se cumplen 18, no lo creen- dijo lita.<p>

A la pregunta de lita todos al unísono contestaron- siiiiiiiiiiii-, y así comenzó la celebración, Serena se veía feliz, no se separaba de Darién ni por un momento, estaba que no cabía en su felicidad, sus regalos eran preciosos, perfumes, ropa, todo perfecto.  
>De pronto se alejo un poco de todos disculpándose para ir al tocador, solo una persona puso atención en aquella escena, los demás solo asintieron y la dejaron irse.<br>El que había puesto atención era Haruka que sin dudarlo y disimuladamente, se separo del grupo y la siguió.  
>Serena estaba afirmada en la muralla tratando de respirar lo más profundamente que pudiera, Haruka sin dudarlo entro al tocador de damas y la vio así.<br>- haruka me asustaste, que haces aquí.  
>- Serena no te hagas la que no sabes que estoy haciendo aquí, como te sientes.<br>- Muy bien no te preocupes, dijo la rubia  
>- Cabeza de bombón no me engañes, ¿que vas a hacer, cuando le vas a decir a Darién?<br>- Disculpa Haruka, no quiero ser ruda contigo, pero eso es una decisión que yo debo tomar, tú no te puedes entrometer, además prometiste guardar el secreto, ahora lo que yo haga, desde ahora en adelante, no es de tu incumbencia.  
>- Pero cabeza de bombón.<br>- Pero nada- dijo la rubia, con voz muy fuerte, algo muy poco común en ella, y sin decir nada mas, salió del tocador a incorporarse en la fiesta, con Haruka tras de ella.

Fin del recuerdo.

Como fui tan tonto de no notar todas esas cosas tan extrañas que sucedían frente a mí y yo sin darme por aludido", pensaba Darién apretando fuertemente los puños tratando de contener toda la rabia que lo contenía.

Sin más otro recuerdo se vino a su mente….

- Darién, creo que ya es tarde me tengo que ir- decía la rubia.  
>- Como crees que te vas a ir sola, además yo te tengo otra sorpresa de cumpleaños- dijo el pelinegro.<br>- En serio Mi Darién, jajajajajajaj, que feliz soy.  
>- Pero para entregarte tu sorpresa debemos irnos, te parece bien.<br>- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii- contesto la rubia con gran entusiasmo.

Entonces, se empezaron a despedir de todos sus amigos, serena estaba feliz y les daba una y otra vez las gracias a sus amigos por aquella sorpresa tan bonita.  
>Al salir se subieron al auto de Darién, ya camino a su destino Darién miro con mucha ternura a su acompañante y le pregunto.<p>

- princesa, no me vas a preguntar a donde vamos.  
>- No Mi Darién- mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos que lo hacían perderse- yo confió en ti, solo esperare a que me muestres mi sorpresa, concluyo la rubia.<p>

La respuesta de la rubia causo una enorme ternura en el pelinegro, su princesa lo amaba y confiaba en el mas que en nadie algo que lo hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz, aunque por un momento pensó que esa actitud en su princesa era un poco extraña, ella era muy curiosa, pero esta vez no preguntaba nada, solo iba en silencio. Pero en un instante desecho esos pensamientos, no les tomo importancia y siguió el camino.

Cuando llegó serena no lo podía creer, estaban en un hermoso lugar, la playa, este día en especial se veía hermosa, la luna reflejaba su plateada luz sobre el mar, un espectáculo fabuloso.

Frente a la playa había una especie de toldo enorme hecho con hermosos tules blancos dentro había una mesa, dos sillas, velas, vino, todo adornado con rosas rojas, simplemente hermoso, era de ensueño.

Al ver esto Serena quedo asombrada.

- Darién, este es mi regalo.  
>- Claro que si princesa, se que tú te mereces mucho mas, pero….<p>

Serena no lo dejo terminar lo abrazo y le dio un beso muy profundo, cargado de muchas emociones, que dejo más que anonadado a Darién, era la primera vez que recibía un beso así de su amada.  
>Sin esperar más se dirigieron a su destino, serena se sentó y Darién frente a ella.<p>

- no sé que palabras utilizar para agradecer todo lo que haces por mi amor, te amo- dijo la rubia con sus ojos cristalizados.  
>- Serena no te preocupes, soy yo el que no tiene como agradecerte que estés a mi lado, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo de tenerte, y también de que tú me hayas elegido.<p>

Diciendo esto el pelinegro se paró de su asiento y se arrodillo frente a la rubia.

- por eso MI SERENA, quiero pedirte algo.

Serena no hablaba, no podía, sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca, las palabras de su amado Darién la hacían sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

- Serena- siguió el pelinegro- quieres ser mi esposa, diciendo esto saco de su bolsillo una cajita roja en forma de rosa, y la abrió, dentro había un hermoso anillo de compromiso, el anillo era de oro blanco con una ENORME Esmeralda.

Serena se tiro a sus brazos llenándolo de besos y poniéndose frente a él, le dijo:  
>- claro que si mi Darién Claro que quiero casarme contigo.<p>

Fin del Recuerdo.

"Ese fue unos de los días más felices de mi vida, todo era perfecto, no había nada que pudiera salir mal, pero el destino a veces juega con las personas, y aquella vez jugó con nuestro amor de la manera más desagradable, pensó Darién"  
>Y así siguió con sus recuerdos…..<p>

Estaban los dos sentados sobre una manta, mirando la hermosa luna reflejada en la playa, Serena estaba feliz, solo admiraba el anillo de compromiso que le acababa de dar su príncipe, de pronto miro al cielo y una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla, trato de disimularla lo más que pudo, pero no lo logro Darién lo noto, la abrazo y le dijo:

- ¿Qué sucede princesa acaso no estás feliz de casarte conmigo?  
>- Claro que estoy feliz, es más, soy la mujer más feliz del mudo- contesto la rubia- es solo que de tanta felicidad no puedo contener las lágrimas, es solo eso.<br>- Pues bien, te juro que me encantaría seguir abrazado aquí contigo, pero ya es tarde debemos irnos.  
>- No Darién, no quiero, yo me quiero quedar otro rato contigo.<br>- Pero princesa, tus pad…

El pelinegro no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que ella lo cayo con un beso, que esta vez era distinto a todos los besos que el alguna vez recibiera de parte de la rubia, eso lo desconcertó, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por aquella emoción que lo embargaba pues después no podría hacerle caso a la razón.  
>Se separo un poco de la rubia, pidiéndole que se fueran, pero esta no le hizo caso, en respuesta solo le devolvió otro beso aun más apasionado que el primero.<br>Esta vez sí que logro derretir al pelinegro que veía como rápidamente su razón volaba por los cielos, la abrazo fuertemente como si sintiera que al soltarla no la volvería a ver, era un sentimiento muy extraño, su alma por unos segundos sintió un miedo indescriptible, pero todo eso desaparecía, en el instante en que se separaron para poder tomar un poco de aire, Serena lo miro demostrando en sus hermosos ojos azules una pasión que él jamás había percibido en ella, en ese momento entendió lo que la rubia pretendía, pero no, el no podía ceder a algo así, era imposible, él la respetaba más que a cualquier cosa y no era correcto.  
>- serena creo que esto no es correcto- dijo el pelinegro con la respiración un tanto agitada.<br>- Darién, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, y hoy es el día en el que te lo voy a demostrar.

Sin dejar que el pelinegro siguiera dando razones del por que no era correcto seguir en aquellas demostraciones de amor tan apasionadas, Serena lo abrazo fuertemente, dándole un apasionado beso, en el que se percibía todo el deseo, toda la pasión y todo el amor que la rubia le profesaba.  
>Darién olvido todo, en aquel momento solo existía para él su princesa nadie más, lentamente acaricio con sus varoniles y suaves manos, una pierna de su princesa, todo lo que sus sentidos experimentaban ante este tipo de contacto era indescriptible, poco a poco se fue entregando a la pasión, cosa que Serena también hacia , dejando escapar mas de algún gemido de placer al sentir como SU Darién la acariciaba, sin darse cuenta ya estaban desnudos, solo la luna y el mar fueron testigos de cómo aquella pareja de enamorados se amaron intensamente, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, con toda la pasión que aquel mágico momento les inspiraba.<p>

Luego de demostrase todo aquel amor, reposaron abrasados en silencio, no existían palabras para poder describir lo que ambos sentían en aquel momento, por lo tanto solo se limitaron a abrasarse y contemplar la hermosa luna.

Fin del recuerdo

Darién miraba el techo del bar al recordar aquel momento no sabía si sonreír, debido a todas las sensaciones que aquel mágico recuerdo le causaba, o llorar cual niño pequeño, al saber que jamás gozaría del privilegio de tener a su princesa a su lado, no era que solo aquellos momentos recordara, es solo que ya no podía gozar de ella ni aunque fuera la mas mínima sonrisa, eso lo volvía loco de pena, ira, rabia, impotencia, rencor y quien sabe cuántos otros sentimientos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, espero que les gustara tanto como a mi. Como lo dije, esta historia no es mia por lo mismo borre lo demas. Pero el enlace para leerla completo esta en mi perfil y ademas varias mas de ella y otras autoras.<em>**

**ARALEEE GRACIAS POR TUS HISTORIAS, OJALA UN DIA NOS DEJES SABER DE TI.**

**SE TE QUIERE**


End file.
